Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and a camera module using the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, a stereo camera system uses two cameras to generate a depth image by photographing left and right images, and transmits two image data of a depth image and a color image to a host system.
In a case a high resolution camera of more than 1M pixels is applied to the stereo camera system, the depth image and the color image may generate different image resolution and output format. For example, the color image of the left and right images may have a 1280×960 resolution with an output format of YCbCr of 16 bits, and the depth image may have a 640×480 resolution with an output format of Y of 8 bits.
Thus, in a case any one of the image resolution and the output format in the color image and the depth image is different; there occurs a problem in which images cannot be simultaneously transmitted to the host system.